


Losing You

by kiefercarlos



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOT - A goodbye letter from Castle - What If?





	Losing You

Dear Katherine

I never thought I'd be writing these words to you. All these years we've been together and all I've ever done has been fight for you. I was convinced that one day I'd lose you and I never wanted that to happen. I didn't know what I could have done with you gone. Without you in my life I don't feel alive.

What about me though. I never considered your effect on me. All that time working harder and harder to please you, to keep you around, what was I doing? You could have left at any moment and there was nothing I would have been able to do to stop you. That's real love. Me and you forever.

At least that's what it should have been. Before the doctors found out I was dying. I never wanted you to see me as anything other than a fighter. So this letter is going to make your life simple. I'll be gone soon and you have to move on. I never thought that it would ever have been this way round, me leaving you. I guess when we come down to it, I am losing you and there's nothing anybody can do to stop it.

I hope you remember me as I was and not how I'm about to become. I love you, more than you may ever realise.

Yours

Richard x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I left it obviously vague about what's wrong. That's for you the readers to come to a conclusion about yourself.  
> Kudos and Comment welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Looking for a beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
